Stolen kisses
by Addictionsweet
Summary: I like how Eren sometimes being the one who makes the first move . Enjoy and leave some review
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa and Armin was sitting together in the library reading books. Armin was looking for a book about flowers and Mikasa volunteering to accompany him. She was reading a novel about wolves. Eren enter the library and saw two of his best friends together.

"What are you guys doing? Can I join you?"

"Obviously we are reading but sit down. If you want to read, you can just take any kind of book that you like", Armin took a bunch of books and the table was full with it.

"Hmm, okay. Lands of ice? This looks interesting.", Eren picked up a book and begin reading.

"Hey! Mikasa! Look at these!", Armin voice grabs Eren attention.

"That's beautiful. Should we get that one?", Armin nodded.

"What are you guys looking at? Flower?". Armin pass the book to Eren.

"Yeah. We were thinking about giving Petra-san some flower for her birthday."

"She always take good care of us so we want to give her something to show how much we appreciate what she have done for us.", Mikasa explained without looking at Eren.

"Ohh. That sounds nice. Maybe I should give her something too.",

"You can share with us. Tomorrow we will pick the flowers at the flower park."

"Really? Okay. I'll help you guys with the flower picking", Eren smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa.", Eren called her out

"Erm?", She didn't even looked at him.

"What kind of book are you reading?", he try to get her attention

"Erm.. It's about wolves. How they eat, how they survive in different season stuff like that". Mikasa continue reading her book.

"Hey, Mikasa. Why aren't you looking at me?", Eren pout

Armin turn to looked at Mikasa. "Did you guys fight or something?"

Mikasa shaked her head. "No. I'm currently reading this book. Do I really have to look at your face while answering your question? And.. Eren.. Don't pout.", MIkasa glance at him.

Eren let out a sigh. He stand up and walk closer towards Mikasa. Before he could lean in, Mikasa place the book in front of her nose . Eren was startled.

"Do you need anything, Eren?", Mikasa asked him behind her book.

"Actually, no. I think I'm gonna go. I have some training with Reiner this evening.",

"Sure. See you at dinner", Mikasa give him a smile.

"Mikasa, what's the title of the book that you're reading?",

"This? Erm.. Big Bad Wolves.", Armin nodded "Okay"

* * *

Eren notice Mikasa put down her book when Armin asked her about the title. Eren grin.

"I think I forget something here"

Eren looked around as if he was looking for something.

"Hmm? What is it?", Armin also looked around his stack of books

Mikasa didn't notice Eren is crouching next to her. She was looking around to find the thing that Eren's looking for.

"AH! Mikasa", Eren raise his voice.

"What?", as soon as she turn her head to the left, Eren lips was on hers. Mikasa was surprised. He holds her chin and kiss her gently. Mikasa quickly push him away. Eren gives her a big smile.

"Thank you. I forgot my kiss.", He gives her a peck on the cheek and left her in the shade of red.

* * *

Mikasa took the book on her lap and cover her face.

"Did you see it?",

Armin let out a small laugh. "I did. That was sweet"

"Erm… That was embarrassing",

"OH! Is that why you were avoiding him?"

Mikasa said weakly, "Yes.. He keeps trying to kiss me. It's embarrassing."

Armin laughed, "As long as two happy, I don't mind seeing you kiss"

"Armin!", Mikasa throw her book at him. Armin catch it with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Armin..

"What?'

"Mikasa won't give me a kiss"

Armin laughed "I know. I can see it. If you want her kiss, stop stealing one."

Eren pout.

* * *

"Mikasa, Eren complaint to me that you're not giving him any kiss lately"

"He keeps stealing one.. Why should I give it to him? Let him be. There's a lot of things to think about other than kisses"

Armin let out a small laugh. "You're so relax. Eren was like a kid who couldn't buy an ice-cream. Does he always kiss you, I mean excluded the stolen kisses."

"I guess so.. I don't mind kissing but I just don't like kissing in front of people. It's embarrassing. And why are we even have this kind of conversation? ", Mikasa shakes her head and walked away.

Armin smiled to himself.

* * *

Mikasa was heading to the stable when suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and pulled her into the corner. She was in between Eren's hand . He was staring down at her.

"Do you need something, pouty boy?", Mikasa asked with a flat tone.

Eren pout. "It's been two weeks and you're not giving me any kiss."

"Since you always stole them, you have to wait for them to be in stock"

"Mikasa~..",

Mikasa felt like laughing. Eren is acting like a three years old.

" Fine." Mikasa closed her eyes .

Eren smiled and leans in. Before he could reach her lips, he feel a hand blocking his mouth. His eyebrow frowned.

"Who said anything about kissing?", Mikasa laugh.

"Dat not pair", Eren mumble inside her hand

"Fair enough for a kiss stealer"

Eren grab both of her hand and lean closer to her. "Wa- Wait- Eren.."

"If you're not giving me any, I'll have to take it by force." "Wai-"

Eren leans in and kiss her. Mikasa couldn't move. Her face was red. She couldn't breathe. Eren kiss her passionately. She couldn't get away even when she move her head. Eren insert his tongue and continuing kissing her. Mikasa finally give in and her mouth is dancing following the rhythm of his mouth. He slowly move away from her lips and place his forehead on top of her.

Mikasa was gasping for air. "That's.. That's not fair.."

Eren give her a wide grin. "Life isn't fair."

Mikasa pout. Eren smiled and kiss her lips again.

"I'm sorry for stealing you kiss but you know what, your lips are irresistible", Eren whisper to her ears.

Mikasa blushed and push him away.

"You have work to do right? I'll see you later". Eren kiss both of her cheek and peck on her lips. He walked away and waved at her. Mikasa watch Eren getting further away.

"I can't believe he just stole another kiss. Well, that means no kisses in 2 months", Mikasa smiled.


End file.
